


The Angel of Death

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 01:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Emmett's POV of meeting Rosalie. (He doesn't die, but he does get transformed...)





	The Angel of Death

I whirled around at the heart-stopping roar, noting a moment too late that I was staring up at a large, grizzly bear. I gasped, turning around to run.  
I knew I wouldn't run fast enough, but I hoped I could find a car or something along the way. I heard its footsteps behind me, and could smell its revolting breath. It roared, making me shiver as I tried to force my tired legs to run faster.  
Then I couldn't run anymore. The bear's claws sunk into my left leg, deep enough to touch my bones. I screamed as the creature's sharp claws sunk into different parts of my body-my neck, my cheeks, my arms. I wouldn't live, I was sure about it-by tomorrow morning I would be nothing but bones and ripped cloth. I was bathing in my own blood on the filthy soil, my clothes soaked beyond any washing machine's capabilities.  
"God, please," I whispered. "Please, please help me..."  
The wind made a sharp whipping sound, and I heard rapid footsteps before the bear was thrown off me. There was a series of sickening cracking sounds, and then a beautiful blonde woman was standing over me, a worried look in her yellow eyes. She was an angel, she had to have been; God had heard my cry for help. She was wearing a bloodstained white dress-a wedding dress, I realized. But why would she wear a wedding dress to the woods?  
"I'm Emmett," I panted out, wincing at the deep wounds. "And you are..."  
"I'm Rosalie. You'll be alright," she murmured, stroking my hair with cold fingers. She pursed her full lips and picked me up-I never would have thought she was that strong-and _flew_ , almost, to a white apartment where a brunette woman gasped upon seeing me, trying and failing to gasp for breath in her arms. I was placed on a bed that was larger than my couch, and I bled all over it. She smiled anxiously at me as she screamed, "Carlisle!"  
I gasped upon seeing an attractive blond man enter the room. I had to have been looking God in the eye. He also had yellow eyes, but his were a brighter color. His eyebrows raised upon seeing me, and he turned to the beautiful angel. "Rosalie, what...?"  
"He was _attacked_!" my angel said. "I just _couldn't_ let him die, Carlisle...and I know I've said I wouldn't inflict this life on anyone, but please could you save him?" She was a lot more distraught about my death than I was, I thought amusedly. Her cold, bloodied fingers laced through mine and I gave her a faint smile, which she returned.  
"Fine, Rosalie." God looked at me, and I was struck with the oddity of his yellow eyes. They were the shade of lemon peel...no human had eyes like that. "My name is Carlisle. I've treated patients like these before," he said gently. "It will hurt, though."  
"I won't ever leave your side, Emmett," Rosalie said quietly. I believed her and nodded. Then he bit my neck. He wasn't gentle either-he opened a new wound. My veins instantly turned to fire and I screamed hoarsely. The angel beside me clenched her fist and it hurt-she was _really_ strong. _This is Hell_ , I thought, but I didn't really mind. I wasn't destined for heaven anyway, and besides, this beautiful angel by my side couldn't possibly be a demon. I burned from the inside out for three days, and true to her words, she never left my side.


End file.
